An Age Old Love (Rewritten)
by ScarlettScales
Summary: Ahkmenrah had always told him that he missed being alive, that he missed Egypt. Larry just didn't know that it wasn't some much Egypt that he missed, but rather, who was in it. It wasn't until he went to rescue his friends from the archives of the Smithsonian, that Larry realised Ahkmenrah's lamenting over Egypt had been for a very good reason. (Ahk/OC)


Larry visited the museum often during the first few weeks of his leaving from his position as Night guard. Walking through and looking over the exhibit's he used to watch over and sometimes eve struggle to control during the nights, His journey always ending in the same place.

Ahkmenrah's tomb.

Larry wondered how Ahkmenrah was doing, of course, he wondered how they were all doing without him there every night; but he always wondered about the Pharaoh more. Larry remembered the nights Ahkmenrah would tell him about Egypt, how he missed it and it's golden beauty every morning. The 'glittering green jewels' Ahkmenrah always spoke about, Larry always thought Ahkmenrah was taking about just that; his riches from him life in Egypt.

Larry didn't ever stop to think Ahkmenrah might have been talking about a woman. Larry never stopped to think there was anyone in Ahkmenrah's life who played the important part of 'that woman' and if he had, he would have seen it was blatantly obvious that Ahkmenrah missed her. Then again, Larry never really thought that Ahkmenrah used to be a real person, so many exhibits were simply wax that came alive with memories who who they were based off of.

Ahkmenrah was a real Pharaoh, he was a real man who ruled a land, who had subjects and enemies, who owned slaves. A man who died too young, who was mummified and placed in a fancy coffin to decay slower than a normal human being was.

Eventually, Larry's company took off, His museum visits were less frequent until they stopped altogether, too busy to remember those he called friends.

There were nights, where Ahkmenrah couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness when he woke from his coffin. As Theodore Roosevelt came to let him out of his sarcophagus, most nights left him thinking that it would be much better if he had a reason to get out of his sarcophagus; if she was there waiting on the other side.

She never was. He always hoped though, always hoped that one day, Teddy would let him out and beside him; she would be there, smiling as bright as the sun.

But she never was.

The others noticed it, Noticed that Ahkmenrah was less inclined to have fun on random nights. Teddy would notice the look in his friends eyes the moment he helped lift the lid of the sarcophagus and he understood the reason; Teddy assumed he also had the same look regarding Sacajawea, knowing she was somewhere but not be able to speak her.

The more days he spent without her, the more Ahkmenrah began to think her sarcophagus had never been recovered. Surely it should have been next to his, in his tomb, but she wasn't here; so she had to be somewhere. Ahkmenrah wanted to know whose smart idea it was to split to the sarcophagus's up, wanted to know who was behind the reason he was sad.

It wasn't through no fault of any one man. No one thought the tablet was actually magical, no one thought a man from ancient Egypt would wake up and start missing his ladylove, so how could he blame them. To every modern day human, they were simply corpses that were still in the process of decaying.

 _'Ahkmenrah_!'He'd hear her voice from seemingly nowhere. ' _Foolish boy, hurry up.'_ He'd hear her again. The woman he'd loved, upon their first meeting, was nothing more than rude; at least that's how he used to see it. He quickly found it wasn't so much as rude, as it was closed off. Eventually, her tune did change, but only with each passing day that they grew closer.

The last thing Ahkmenrah ever remembered saying to her wasn't anything more than a whine, his last image of her was nothing more than her blurred face; eyes wide with shock and pain. He never knew what that face meant, but it was the last image he ever saw. He wished to see her again, More than anything, he wished to hold her, to tell her how much he loved her; feeling as though he hadn't done a good enough job of doing it whilst he was alive.

Ahkmenrah believed he would never see her again, Whilst at the same time, in the Archives of the Smithsonian, She believed the same.

Although, Life did have a very different belief and it came in the form of transfer papers.

* * *

 **Oh my goodness gracious me. Look at me back at it again with the Ahkmenrah love.**

arwenishtar - **the amount of reviews from you dude XD i don't mind, Loved seeing the emails. But anyway, Yes, I am sorry about the disappointment i gave you. I am surprised to you felt as though the story was finished, i had meant it to go into the last film as well but got sidetracked by anime and harry potter.**

 **This version, I hope you will like better. I feel i have grown more in my writing and do hope this version will be better than the previous. I hope to make more presence with the past scene's and more emotion with every chapter.**

 **I can not, however, guarantee that these chapters will be every week. I want chapters to be as good in quality as i get them to be, so i will be spending more time on each individual chapter i do.**

 **For i do believe, Rami malek deserves all the love ever. =)**

 **Rated K+ for there will be scenes of a sexual nature and of death which may not be suitable for young viewers.**


End file.
